Three distinctive research objectives are proposed. The first is to carry out the synthesis of specific delta-dicarbonyl monosaccharides that may serve as the biosynthetic precursors for cyclitols. The second objective is to chemically mimic the cyclization step in these biosynthetic transformations. Finally, delta-dicarbonyl monosaccharide derivatives will be used as starting materials in developing new procedures for the preparation of physiologically active multifunctional cyclohexanes and in particular, aminocyclitols.